Team Youkai
by DarknessWolf2
Summary: What would happen if Naruto had a relative that takes him under his wing? And if this relative teaches him in the way to control his inner demon? Different plotline and development. Naru/Hina FemHaku/Kiba. Might have hanyous. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Team Youkai**

What would happen if Kurama wasn't the only ninetailed fox in the world? And if there were others beings like him?  
And if Naruto had someone to care for him and guide his steps?  
See by yourself in this story.   
Just a little warning, some characters will have fast growth in power, so, do not flame me.

* * *

We start with a young woman in her tent in the woods. Her name is Hikari and she is almost twenty years old. She is at least 5'2" feet tall. She has soft facial features with straight flowing crimson red hair, but with a particular feature, since birth her hair stood out in two spots like animal ears. Her skin is tanned but not too dark. She is very playful, and often pulls pranks, however she is quick to anger, a trait that several perverted men had learned through the painful way. Her mother was a Hyuuga, her father was an Uzumaki. Before she was born, they fled together because her clan didn't accept their relationship. They lived in a nameless village and they were happy. But in the day that Hikari was born, a ninetailed fox attacked the village. Her father died while sealing the demon inside his own daughter to save the village from destruction.  
The people of the village supported Hikari and her mother to repay their debt to the deceased hero, granting a good life to Hikari. She learned how to use her bloodline limit with her mother and learned some jutsu from missing nins. She even created some jutsu and befriended the fox inside her. But when she lost control over the fox, her hair would get golden streaks, have pointed teeth, her eyes would turn orange and get black markings around it. And when she reached the age of fifteen, her mother died and she lost any ties that she had with the village, so she decided to go to her parents original home and claim her heritage.

* * *

DarknessWolf2: Well... I assume that you guys want to know Naruto and Hinata's place in this fic. Sorry, but that's a surprise.  
Kurama: SO DAMN ANNOYING...  
DarknessWolf2: I'm going to kill you fox!  
Hinata: C-calm down Wolf-san...  
DarknessWolf2: Chet! Okay Hinata-chan...  
Naruto: I didn't know that you had a soft side Wolf-nee-chan!'Laughter'  
'Punch' 'Smack' 'Thud'  
DarknessWolf: Shut up.'Dark glare'  
Hinata: N-naruto-k-kun...  
DarknessWolf2: Last note, this chapter was rewritten with the suggestion of Wolf And The Moon, and thanks for Nidhogg32 for pointing the error in the height.


	2. Chapter 2 - A new beginning

'talk': sealed demon talk

"talk": normal talk

"talk": mind taking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, because if I did, Sasuke and Sakura would have died long ago.

* * *

In the previous chapter I presented Hikari and some of her traits, now start the story.

* * *

Retaking the scene with Hikari, she is asleep, but she seems to have a nightmare.

A scene where the Kyuubi destroys all in his sight. Then a scene where the fox is sealed inside a baby.  
Suddenly there is a flash of light and then there is darkness.  
She opens her eyes, confused with the dream and covered in sweat.  
"Ugh, I'm feeling like shit, damn..."  
'You shouldn't talk like this'  
"Shut up Kirara."

-  
Yes, there will be another fox in the story.  
-

'All right, but you're yet to arrive in that village.'  
"Oh! You're right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx TWO DAYS LATER xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now Hikari is at the gates.  
"We arrived Kirara, what we should do now?"  
'Find the head of the village, he must be in the tallest building of the village.'  
"Let's go then."

But the day wouldn't go that smoothly.  
In the second that she stepped in the village, almost every single guy (forever alones) tried to make a move on her, just to have the face pinned to the ground or against a wall.  
'Hikari, calm down, they just think that you're pretty.'  
"But they look at me as if I were a slut."  
*sweatdrop*  
'Just don't kill them'.  
"Of course, just break some bones."  
*knuckle cracking*  
'Break just their noses'.  
"Hey pretty girl, can I-"  
*punch*  
"No, thanks for the offer."  
By the time she arrived in the Hokage tower, she had beaten around five or six hundred guys.

At the Hokage tower  
"One more boring day..." *sigh*  
*stepping sounds* *people arguing* *crash*  
"I'M GOING TO HAVE A TALK WITH HIM, AND I DON'T CARE IF HE IS BUSY!"-screamed Hikari, while she stepped over the remains of the door and dodged several ANBU guards.  
"What? Kushina? But I saw you dead!"-said the sandaime.  
"By the gods sake! My name is Hikari, damn!"  
*cough* "I am sorry,please sit. What do you want?"  
"Heck... I am going to live here, either with my father or mother's clan."-said her while sitting down.  
"Which clans?"  
"Hyuuga and Uzumaki."  
"Uzumaki? Oh my god... please, come with me."  
"What the heck old man?"

At the hospital  
"Why did you drag me here old man?" *pant, pant*  
"I am deeply sorry, but i want to ask something from you."  
"What thing?"  
*Ahem* "Are you interested in...raising a baby?"  
"... Are you kidding me?"  
"Trust me, I'm not."  
"Let me guess, an orphan right?"  
"Yes."  
"And I'm a relative?"  
"Apparently yes."  
"... Heck... I accept, but he is going to live with me at the Hyuuga state, and to repay me, you will give free pass to any scroll in the village. Deal?"  
"Hn, all right then. Deal."

* * *

DarknessWolf2: Please review and comment.


	3. Chapter 3 - Moving on

"talk": Kurama talking

'talk': Kirara talking

talk: mindscape talking

talk: normal talking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, because if I did, Naruto would have fallen for Hinata

* * *

Next morning, Hyuuga compound, meeting room

Hikari is standing in the center of the council, waiting their decision about her fate within the clan.

One of the elders speaks up:

-Can you give your name please?

-Uzumaki-Hyuuga Hikari.

-Are you sure that your Byakugan wasn't implanted on you at the time of your birth?

-Yes sir, my mother also had them, and she also teached how to use it.

-Well, I see no lies on her words, just the truth. What do you say Hiashi-sama?

-She can live in the compound if she wants, and she can bring her son Uzumaki Naruto with her.

-Thank you Hiashi-sama.-said Hikari while bowing.

That night, Branch House

-Today is our first night here Naruto, but now is time to go sleep.

After making Naruto sleep, she laid down in a futon at the side of the cradle. But when she closed her eyes, she woke up in a foreign place. Looking around, she spotted the fox sealed inside her, Kirara, talking to a smaller fox, that was locked in a kind of jail. When she got closer, she saw a small form at Kirara's paws… wait… the small form was a baby!

-Naruto!- screamed Hikari, while she picked her son.

-'Calm down Hikari, he is alright'.

-But why he is here?

-'I needed to have a talk with my son'.

-"Urgh, mother…"

-'Son, I saw your memories and your behavior after you left our world. I'm disappointed at you, and I won't let you corrupt your current holder and flee'.

-"But mother!"

Glare

-"Ungh, okay, mother…"

-Well, it's already morning, let's wake up Naruto.-said Hikari, with a smile.

* * *

DarknessWolf2: to Forever-A-Guest, Hikari is the mother of Naruto, adopted, and the aunt of Hinata by blood

Kurama: Just update the damn chapter.

DarknessWolf2: Shut up. Or do you want THAT again?

Kurama: *shivers* No, anything but that!

Hinata: Naruto, what is 'that'?

Naruto: A bright pink dress, why?

Hinata: I regret making this question.


	4. Chapter 4 - School day

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, because if I did, he would be Hokage already.

* * *

Eight years later, Hyuuga state, branch house  
A blond boy is sleeping in his bedroom, until a voice called him.  
-Wake up son, you have to go to the Academy.  
-Just more five minutes baa-chan… oh crap.  
-What. Did. You. Say. Son?-menacing tone  
-Awawawahh! I'm awake, I'm awake!  
-Good! Breakfast is ready.-sweet tone

Same time, main house  
-We have to hear this every single morning…*sigh*-said Hiashi while his wife and daughter just sweatdropped at the comment.  
-Ah, I have to get Naruto-kun, it's almost time.  
-Be careful dear.  
-Hai okaa-san.

Back to Hikari and Naruto  
-Are you already dressed son?  
-Yes kaa-san.  
*glare*  
-Change clothes, this orange jumpsuit just screams 'KILL ME'.  
-O-okay k-kaa-san…*shivers*  
-And I'm going to teach some jutsus after school.  
-Yosh, just in time kaa-san!  
-N-naruto-kun, w-we have to go now.  
-Bye and good luck.

At the Academy

A boy with a canine face and small dog looked at Naruto and Hinata walking together and joked:

-So you guys are on a date?*smirk*

-Baka Kiba! We just live in the same place.

-It's just a joke, calm down.

-S-shouldn't we e-enter now?

*bark, bark*

-Yes, we're sitting together Akamaru.

The three friends sat down at the same time that a swarm of girls entered, screaming around a raven haired boy.

*squeals*

-Sit with me Sasuke!

-No, with me!

-He is mine!

-Go away!

-Shut up Forehead!

-Scram Ino-pig!

*triple sweatdrop* (if you don't count Akamaru)

-J-just because he is an Uchiha…

-Those fangirls know how to scream

*whine*

-Yeah, their screams are lethal for us.

A man with a scar over his nose enters and uses the Big Head jutsu to silence the class.

-Thank you for the silence.

-Yo Iruka-sensei!

-Sit Naruto.

Class starts

-Boooored~.

-Me too...

End of the class

-Can I visit you guys?

-Of course Kiba!

* * *

DarknessWolf2: To Forever-A-Guest, there will be five tailed beasts, two of them are Kurama and Kirara.

Naruto: Which one Hinata will get?

DarknessWolf2: Secret, but if you guess right I will give you a bowl of ramen.

Naruto: I'm going to give my answer next chapter.

DarknessWolf2: I'm raising a poll: who Hinata and Naruto will beat at the Academy tests? List: Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, random boy or girl (give a name). Please, answer.*bows a lot*


	5. Double omake

Double omake

* * *

**Ramen crisis**

Hyuuga branch house

Hikari-So hungryyy! And Teuchi-san went to a trip with Ayame-chan.*tch* I'm making pork ramen.

Time skip

Hikari-Finished, but I need sake.-gets out

Naruto-Smells like ramen! Yum, pork flavored! Itadakima-

Hikari-Don't even try, my son.

Naruto-I found it!

Hikari-I made it from scratch!

Naruto-You left it here!

Hikari-I went to get a drink!

Naruto-Lies!

Hikari-Brat!

Naruto-I'm going to eat!

Hikari-Only over my corpse!

The two engage on a fight and leave the room

Hinata-Ano… is someone there?*peeks*This smell… pork ramen?*growling sound*No one is here, so, itadakimasu.

Hyuuga garden

Hikari-Brat...*huff, huff*

Naruto-Baa-san…*pant, pant*

Hikari-The ramen must be getting cold...*haa, haa*

Naruto-What about sharing it?*panting*

Hikari-Okay...

But...

Hinata-Gomen, gomen, I didn't know that it was yours.

Hika/Naru-It's all right… /No problem…

Depression corner

Both-But we are so hungry…

Hikari-And I only want ramen

Naruto-Me too

Both-*sigh*

* * *

**First meeting between Sakura and Hikari**

The older one was in a walk, the younger one was chasing Sasuke, they noticed each other when Sakura screamed Sasuke's name, what made Hikari collapse because her hearing was enhanced by the fox, Sakura notices her falling and tries to hold her, when she looks at her face, she sees that is one of the women she admired, but now Hikari had fainted of the shock and her eyes turned on swirls. Sakura took Hikari to the hospital and waited for her to wake up.

Hikari-Hngh… what happened… all that I remember is a loud screech.

Sakura-You woke up Hikari-san!

Hikari-Who are you? thinking: 'so was you that almost *bleep* my ears'

Sakura-I am Haruno Sakura, and I know you, you're Hyuuga Hikari right?

Hikari-Yes, can you make me a favor?

Sakura-What, what? Inner Sakura: 'OMYGODOMYGOD, our idol is going to ask us a favor! Wooohoooo!'

Hikari-Can. You. Stay. Away. From. Me?

Sakura-WHAT?

But Hikari already jumped from the window to avoid her screech.

Sakura-At least I met my idol.

Far from there

Hikari-That girl is dangerous.

Kirara-We should avoid her, I heard her screech from here.

Hikari-She is VERY dangerous.

* * *

DarknessWolf2: The poll is open now. Please, vote.


	6. Chapter 5 - Sparring time

"talk": normal talk  
'talk': Kirara talking  
"talk": mindscape talking  
**talk**: jutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, because if I did, Minato and Kushina would be alive.

* * *

Hyuuga compound, branch house  
"So you brought Kiba-kun with you."  
"Yeah, I wanted to spar with Hinata."  
"Well, the dojo is there." *points*  
"Thanks Hikari-san."  
"Just Hikari please."  
"Hai Hikari."  
"Ne, ne, and the new jutsu?"  
"Come with me to the garden."  
"Hai."

At the garden  
"Now, use your bunshin ."  
"Uh, okay."  
**Bunshin no jutsu  
***poof*  
*crashes anime style*  
"It's worse than I expected"  
"Sorry kaa-san." *depressed*  
"No, no, don't worry, it's because you use too much chakra in the clones, this one will be better for you, repeat what I do."  
*shows a sequence of hand seals*  
**Kage bunshin no jutsu  
***poof*  
A clone pops at Hikari side  
"See?"  
"Let me try."  
**Kage bunshin no jutsu  
**Forty clones appear around Naruto**  
**"You got it right, but you made a lot of clones."  
"At least I didn't mess up."  
"I'm going to show you how to control the amount of chakra, but it's for another day. Let's see Hinata-chan and Kiba-kun?"  
"Okay."

At the dojo  
Hinata and Kiba were in a taijutsu match, while Kiba used his claws and strength, Hinata used the Gentle Fist and speed to counter. The match lasted one hour, ending with a tie.

'Did you see that Hikari?'  
"Ack, Kirara! Don't startle me like this."  
'Sorry, but it seems that the Gentle Fist is a hard match for Hinata, and she is as agile as you.'  
"So you want me to teach that style to her?"  
'If she wants to learn.'  
"Heck, maybe I will regret this later, but okay, just after I demonstrate it somehow."  
'Do what is better for you.'

"Oi, Hikari! This old man wants to spar with you."  
"D-don't talk like this K-kiba-kun."  
"Don't worry Hina-chan, and hi Hizashi-san."  
"Hi Hikari-sama, can we spar?"  
"Sure! Just don't cry after I beat you."

Both face each other in the Gentle Fist stance  
"Hikari-sama."  
"Yes?"  
"Can you use that stance?"  
*smirk*"Don't blame me later."  
"Just give all that you have."

Hikari moves her arms to her sides, bending her legs and her hands were like claws.  
Hizashi tried to land a hit with his right palm, but Hikari dodged by just twisting her body and moving to her left, while striking several tenketsu in his arm, disabling it. He retreated and tried to recover, while Hikari was walking slowly in circles around him (think about Killua from HunterxHunter, I took the idea from his attack), then she disappeared suddenly, what made Hizashi search frantically for her with the Byakugan, then his body went limp and he fell over his chest, even his Byakugan was deactivated. Then Hikari appeared behind him, not a bit winded.

"I won again Hizashi, want help?"  
"Wow, he couldn't even touch her!"  
"Kaa-san kicked his butt every single time!"  
"A-ano… you shouldn't talk like this N-naruto-kun…"  
"Heh, five years traveling and fighting for my life HAD to make me stronger."  
"By the way, do you have any information about the Red Kiri Demon?"  
"Iruka-sensei told us that the Demon wiped out five Kiri squads that wanted to invade Konoha."  
"A-and one of the survivors s-said that the Demon could use Byakugan."  
"Wait! Then it means that kaa-san could be…"  
"But when it happened your mother would be just fifteen years old."  
"Hmm…"  
They saw Hikari with a look of someone that was trying to remember something.  
"Kaa-san?"  
"Ah! Now I remember! But there were at least ten squads, with at least ten nins each. One of then tried to hit on me and I was on a bad mood that day."

The next scene was something like this: a moment of silence like … and then shocked faces (try to picture a Hiashi with his jaw dropped, I can't do this T.T).  
"Un… Hizashi-san? Oiii…" *waves a hand*  
"He is frozen." Said Kiba while poking Hizashi.  
"So kaa-san was holding a lot back."  
*thump*  
*bark, bark*  
"Pfff… He did a complete faceplant!"  
"A-ano… He needs help."  
"I carry him, you two call help, Hinata, you stay here, I want to talk with you."  
"H-hai."

Hikari lifts Hizashi pretty easily and puts him over her shoulder and walk to another room. After laying Hizashi in the floor, she turned to face Hinata.  
"Remember what I did to defeat Hizashi-san?"  
"Y-you changed your stance to one that I never saw before."  
"Of course, I created it myself."  
"I-i see…"  
"Do you want to learn it?"  
"W-what?"  
"I think that it will be good for you."  
"A-are you s-sure?"  
"Yep, your body type is the same kind as mine, not stiff as most Hyuugas, but agile and flexible. It will be easy for you."  
"S-so you're going to teach me?"  
"Of course, anything for my niece."  
"W-when do we start?"  
"Tomorrow, meet me at the gates in the morning, I have a surprise for you."  
"O-okay."

* * *

Omake: first year of Hikari in Konoha

I am Uzumaki Hikari, and my adopted son is called Naruto. Since when the old man sandaime pushed the baby on my arms, I have a housewife lifestyle. The results? Bored, tedious life, I have to do something that isn't swapping diapers or feeding a baby… *lightbulb* Yes… I could do this, they won't suspect anything, *evil smile* just need some cans of paint and brushes.

That afternoon  
"Hikari, where were you? Your son was crying."  
"Sorry Haruka-san, I went to buy groceries. How is Naruto?"  
*sigh*"He is sleeping now, but you should stay by his side."  
"Sorry, and how is the baby?"  
"She is fine, thanks for your concern."  
"So is a girl. I hope that she doesn't fall for my son."*teasing*  
"I would prefer her to fall for your son than for any other boy, because I know that your son will be as kind as you."  
"Hehe… You're flattering me."  
"Not at all."  
"Oh yeah, I was forgetting." *makes a handsign* "Kai!" *blast sound outside*  
"Another prank right?"  
*loud laughter*  
"Yes, the Hokage tower."  
*looks outside* *giggles*  
"You gave your all this time ne, Hikari?"  
The Hokage tower was completely covered with pink-colored paint, the spot where the symbol 'fire' was located was overwritten with the kanji for 'monkey' and 'pervert', there was also a graffiti in black paint of the sandaime with a lecherous smile and a nosebleed on the tower walls and a signature: Golden fox. The impressive was that Hikari wasn't caught redhanded even during this stunt, not even ANBU could detect her.  
"The oh so powerful Hokage couldn't see a stunt like this under his nose, or he is blind or he was focused in other things."  
"Well, you should run now, the ANBU is coming from that direction."  
*smirk*"Let's see if they can catch me!" *jumps to a rooftop*  
*giggles*"Just don't get caught… Now, I should take care of Naruto-kun until she returns."

Near there  
"Wait right there you vandal, you have to clean the tower!"  
"Make me, dumbass." *stick a tongue out*  
*twitch*  
"You asked for this Hyuuga Hikari!"  
**Katon: Fireball**  
*poof*  
"A clone, but where is she?"  
"Behind you~ By the way, I'm Uzumaki now, remember."*evil grin*  
"Since when-"  
*kick*  
The ANBU falls over a trash can, face down.  
"One more thing, I'm high jounin now."  
"Grraaahhh! You're going to pay for this Hikari!"  
"I will be waiting, bye loser."  
She jumps to another rooftop towards the Hyuuga state, knocking several ANBU in the most humiliating ways. She never cleaned the tower, so the duty was pushed to other nin as punishment for misbehaving. This stunt earned her the title of Redhaired Devil and Pranking Queen.

* * *

DarknessWolf2: Another chapter, thanks to paladin3030 I made a longer chapter, review and vote at my pool.

Kurama: Finish this already.

**this scene was blocked due extreme violence**

DarknessWolf2: *bow* Please review.

Naruto: K-kurama, are you alive dude?


	7. Chapter 6 - Training routine

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, Pain wouldn't be a villain

* * *

**Training day**

They say that a jounin cannot choose his own team, bullshit, you just need the right amount of blackmail and bribes to convince the hokage, I had all these things and some more *chuckles evilly*. *Ahem* I got my personal team, Hinata, Kiba and my son, but it would be official if they passed the genin exams, so… I trained them like hell.

* * *

I trained Hinata right after the Academy, I would train her in my personal style, the fox stance, an altered version of the Gentle Fist. She learned it fast and with ease, but if another person tried to use this style they would… Well, some of the details would push the rating to M or M+. I also developed her dodging skills by putting her in a routine of daily sessions of tor- err… avoiding several strikes with senbon, kunai, shuriken and several long range jutsu, an idea from Anko. These ****ty clan elders think that the Hyuuga only need their Byakugan techs, screw that logic, I taught Hinata a large range of elemental jutsu and blind fighting. Kurenai helped me in the genjutsu area, both casting and dispelling.

* * *

I would deal with Kiba in the weekends. The dog boy is a fast learner, he managed to increase his tracking skills and survive my tor- whoops… training, that involved pinpointing targets under a shower of shuriken and kunai, developing the individual skills of Kiba and Akamaru, so they wouldn't be so useless when separated. *sigh*The boy is so hotheaded, I had to beat him to a pulp a few times to drill in his head a small notion of self-control. And I created a style just for him, the ookami stance, a bit of my fox stance and the Inuzuka fighting style. I just hope that he doesn't boast around, it could spell trouble for me.

* * *

And the last member, my son, holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, that in fact is a snotty brat and son of the fox sealed inside myself, Kirara, had his sessions in the afternoon until dusk. I helped him with chakra control, dealing with Kurama, learning new jutsu and stealth abilities. *chuckles* He is a chakra powerhouse like me. I also teached two jutsu that I created, one was the solid henge, that changes your body, not a simple illusion, the other was something for perverts and for Naruto to prank Iruka, the Oiroke no jutsu, I developed it because I needed to have something to bribe that pervy sage known as Jiraya. Heck, I get so damn pissed when I think about him, at least he teached me the Rasengan, *evil smile*and when we parted ways, I left him with his head buried five feet under the ground.

* * *

The training went well, I introduced them to the basics of the Rasengan, but the surprise was when Hinata had made several orbs just in the tips of her fingers, a thing that made me make a mental note of never pissing her off. I even teached them the water and tree walking, *sigh* they should teach as soon as possible. God darned way of thinking, I could make the council get straight in one hour, but that perverted monkey prohibited me from doing so… But… Who said that I would obey? *mischievous grin*

The next day the village had a surprising view, all the members of the council were with neon colored clothes and outrageous hairstyles, a courtesy from me. They wanted to execute me in public for this shame, but the monkey (Sarutobi) stopped then when he pointed the fact that I was in a level far higher than any ninja in the village. *evil laughter* I am untouchable!

But… These particular training sessions had a drawback… My gentle Hina-chan would get a bit of revenge every morning, waking me with an electric jutsu, the strongest one possible, while making sure that she had put sound and light seals in my room to not attract attention from the entire clan. These episodes had the effect of leaving a lot of static in my body, making my hair stand up and increasing my electric resistance. Kiba would leave a lot of pitfall traps for me every day, making me keep the Byakugan always active near him. This fact increased my awareness of my surroundings. And Naruto would try to corner me with a shower of fire and wind based jutsu, helping me to increase my agility and dodging. You could say that it was a two way exchange, a bit like a two edged blade… One slip and it's all over, in the most gruesome way.

* * *

**Omake**

How I entered in the Yondaime mansion

A beautiful day. Two years after I started to raise Naruto. Boredom had striked me again, making me experiment a new idea. I made some seals and the scenery around changed, I wasn't in a garden anymore. I was in a dark room, so I used a lighting seal, revealing a HUGE library, a LOT of scrolls, packed in shelves. I looked in some of the scrolls, that had techniques that I never saw before. After some scrolls, I took a stroll in the area. After some wrong turns, I came across a hall, with the Uzumaki crest in the floor. This finding made my mind go in a loop: where I was? How I ended in a library? Why there was an Uzumaki crest here? I was about to burst with questions when I saw a picture. It had a couple, a blond man and a redhaired woman, I looked at it and the truth struck me like a mountain falling over you. The guy was the fourth hokage, and the woman, if I recall correctly, was called Kushina, that incident with Jiraya kept bugging me until now. And their faces… No way… Naruto was the son of THE Yondaime, the same hair as him and the same face as her, but now I have a more pressing matter: How to get out? There wasn't any doors in sight. I cursed the hero of the village for having such a big house.

* * *

DarknessWolf2: So~... One more chapter, soon I'm going to make the Genin tests chapter, please vote and let me know which match-up you want, and review please~. (it cheers me up and fuels me for the next chapter)

Naruto: And the pairings? No NaruHina scenes?

Hinata: 'N-naruto-k-kun wants romance!' *deep red blush*

DarknessWolf2: Sorry to burst your bubble, but only way~ later. Okay?


	8. Chapter 7 - Test start

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"common talk"

'demon talk/thinking'

Note: I don't know the exact age for turning Genin, so I'm putting at ten years old.  
Note 2: The previous chapter was kind of a monologue, so… don't mistake it for a regular story.

* * *

Two years have passed, in this period, Hikari started to improve teamwork between her students, a step easily surpassed, now she would work them in the art of making seals.

**Morning, Hikari's bedroom, Hikari p.o.v.**

"Yawn… One more day… and today is when I can get my team."  
Let me explain: as I told previously, I got my personal team, that I worked to the bone for the purpose of making them able to pass in the Genin tests. Just hope that their teacher doesn't accuse them of cheat, because I would turn in his worse nightmare.

"Well, I should wake up that lazy bun."

**Naruto's bedroom**

"Wake up my son."

"Five minutes…"

So you want war, right? How will you deal with this?

**Naruto p.o.v.**

*sniff, sniff*

"Okaa-san is making ramen? Good! Maybe it's because I have to go to the Genin test!"

I jumped from my bed, put the black and dark orange shirt and the camo pants that mother reinforced with those weird writings and rushed to the kitchen. I was right! Kaa-san put a large bowl full of ramen in front of me.

"Eat son, you need a lot of energy today"

"Itadakimasu~"

I ate all in seconds, and kaa-san asked:

"How is my special with two bottles of pepper?"

"Wha-"

Then I felt my mouth burning like hell. And I ate the whole bowl!

"Hooooottttt! Damn kaa-san!"

"Just bite this."

She threw a weird herb to me… I didn't have other choice and bit it and swallowed…

"The burn… It's gone!"

"It heals burns of any kind. Now, go to school."

And I rushed before she did something worse, in the way, I met Hinata-chan, that asked:

"A-are you a-alright N-naruto-kun?"

"Why?"

"I-I heard you s-scream from here…"

Holy shit! That thing was THIS strong? I have to be more careful…

'Kit, never anger her, she almost killed me when I tried to possess you.'

"I thought that you were stronger than kaa-san."

'She makes me look like a wimp in terms of power, even more when she is pissed. I almost wet myself in the first time that I saw her angry…'

'Warning noted and stored.'

'Good for you.'

**Hinata p.o.v.**

Naruto-kun is spacing out again, but Hikari-san also does it, maybe it's a family thing? I was trying to figure out when I heard a loud bang, I looked and saw Naruto-kun with a bump in his head and cursing the pole.

"A-are you a-alright N-naruto-kun?"

"No, first kaa-san pranks me and now this damn pole, just hope that I don't screw up in the Genin test today."

*howl* *stomping sounds*

"W-what is this s-sound?"

Then an orange fox that was as tall as me and Naruto-kun tackled him, with a box in his mouth.

"I really hate when kaa-san uses her summons to bring something to me…"

"T-there is a n-note attached."

"It says 'a little gift to Iruka-san, tell him to open in the teacher's room.' And she even drew a heart here…"

"I-it's better for you if you give it to him."

"Yeah… Oh god! We have to run Hinata!"

"Eh?"

Then he grabbed my hand and dragged me behind him until we reached the Academy, Kiba-kun told us that we had only minutes to enter in the classroom. Thanks to god that we arrived in the class in time.

"One more second and you wouldn't be able to take the test."

"Iruka-sensei, spare us just today… Haa… haa… and kaa-san made me bring this for you…"

"Thanks Naruto. Go and sit. First, written test, 45 minutes to finish it."

"Damn…"

We went to our seats and started to write in the sheet.

**Kiba p.o.v.**

Man, this test is hard… but Hikari-sensei pounded all the information about the history of the village when I rested of her hellish training, almost borderline torture. It can be easier than I think. And after this I will ask Naruto about this morning. I was near his house when I heard someone screaming and I was curious.

Akamaru was yawning and started to snore over my head, he is my buddy all right, but to use me as a cushion? Agh… after the forty-five longest minutes of my life, we were dismissed. My head was pounding because of the stress, at least we could rest before the matches.

We were in the bench, awkward silence, because all us forgot our lunchboxes.

"Now we have to fight with an empty stomach… darn…"

Akamaru jolted up and a black fox landed right over Naruto's head, three packs in the mouth.

"Kaa-san isn't very forgiving sometimes, at least she sent lunch…"

We picked the boxes that had our names on it and we almost ate our first bite when a loud bang was heard from the building, followed by smoke and a loud scream:

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! UZUMAKI HIKARI!"

The fox was still there, this time there was a note in his mouth. Hinata picked it and read aloud to us:

"'To the three brats, try to not fail, or else…' And this time is a skull doodle."

"It means: fail and I kill you."

**Hikari p.o.v.**

"Atchoo! Now Iruka was hit by my trap, hehe!"

"One more prank Hikari?"

"Yup Haruka-san."

"This time was?"

"My weakest explosive tag, attached to another tag that releases a smokescreen."

"Every time you surprise me, with such creative traps."

"I wonder if those three are fine, mainly Naruto…"

"You trained them personally, they will be fine."

"Kiba and Hinata are fine, but Naruto… I don't know… but you can be sure, if he fails, he is as good as dead."

* * *

DarknessWolf2: This chapter will have specific points of visions, and before I forget, new pool for the matchups in the Genin tests, vote and review.

Kurama: More drabbles from a-

DarknessWolf2: *glare*

Kurama: My lips are sealed.

DarknessWolf2: *bright smile*

Kurama: 'Damn bipolar and sadist writer'

DarknessWolf2: Last detail, story BETA reader is Wolf And The Moon


	9. Chapter 8 - Genin matches

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"common talk"

'demon talk/thinking'

"**jutsu"**

* * *

"Aagh... I hope that I went well in the written test, I'm bad with this stuff"

"Me too, if we fail, your mother will skin us alive. At least I think that I was good."

"D-don't worry, just focus in the next part of the test."

"Ninjutsu… well, the training will be worth now, just one thing Naruto, your mother didn't forbid that jutsu right?"

"No, why?"

"Just warn me if you're going to use it."

"Okay, I don't want to drag you to your house either."

"This test will be held outside, come with me class."

"Hai Iruka-sensei."

Academy grounds

This year's exam was being watched by the own Hokage and several future Jounin instructors.

"I am going to call you one by one, then you will have to demonstrate one jutsu that you know."

He called the students in order. The civilian ones would show the basic jutsu, while the ones that belonged to a clan would show a different technique: the fireball for the Uchiha, mind possession for the Yamanaka, shadow manipulation for the Nara, body expansion for the Akimichi and bug control for the Aburame. But when the remaining ones happened to be the pupils of Hikari, everybody was surprised.

The Hokage had one thought in his head:

'Where are you Hikari? And Jiraya, you should have appeared ages ago…'

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"H-hai sensei."

"Please, perform any jutsu that you know."

She closed her eyes, focusing her chakra and reliving an irritating memory.

Flashback

_Hinata and Hikari are in a training ground, while the girl is leaning on a tree and panting and the older woman is just looking at the youngest one._

"_What's the matter Hina-chan? Did you faint in front of my son again? Maybe I should tell him about your feelings…"_

_The statement made the girl get as red as a tomato._

"_S-sensei!"_

"_Ohhh! It's so fun teasing you!" _

Flashback end

A vein throbbed in Hinata's forehead, making her punch the air and release her attack.

"**Raiton! Rairyūken!"**

A white dragon head flew from her arm, landing in the nearest training post, turning it in ashes in one instant and sending wood fragments flying.

Even the Hokage paled at the brutal attack, because it was apparently a high level jutsu, and she didn't even use hand seals.

She seemed to snap back to reality and asked:

"W-was it g-good?"

This simple question made everybody but Naruto and Kiba do a facevault.

'That Hikari…' thought Iruka.

"Gezzz… Inuzuka Kiba."

"Show time!"

*bark, bark!*

"Hhmmm… let me see… I know!"

"**Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!"**

He dug a hole, then he pulled Mizuki by his foot until the only visible part was his head, the body buried under the ground.

"SON OF A-"

"Calm down Mizuki, don't be a bad example for the students."

"Chet!"

*groan*

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Kiba, look away."

"Okay."

"What are you-"

"Oiroke no jutsu, foxy version!"

He turned in a younger version of Hikari, in furry clothes and with fox ears and tail, even wearing paw-like gloves and boots, finishing with this line:

"Hug me, pleaaase?"

This scene awakened the inner pervert in all the males, lots of bloody noses and a collective curse:

"HIKAARIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

Somewhere else

*atchoo!* "Maybe I should go to the hot springs…"

"You can go, but please, DO NOT DESTROY ANYTHING."

"Cool down Haru-chan, I can't guarantee it. Not with a village full of pervs."

*sigh*

"I heard that the Toad Hermit is in the village. Didn't you study with him Hikari?"

"He is the worst, I almost killed him several times. Well, I'm going."

"Bye Hikari."

Bathhouse

"Ouch… hot… hmm… so good…**"**

*giggles*

'Peeper? Well… Byakugan.'

The veins around her eyes thickened, thanks to her bloodline upon activation, she scanned the area in search of the intruder, pinpointing him right behind the wood fence.

'Ero-sannin?'

'Hikari. Please. Let's. Kill. The. Pervert!'

'All right!'

"**Kage bunshin"**

"**Kawarimi"**

After creating a clone and doing a quick replacement with it, she went to the old man, one that she knew VERY well.

"Ji-rai-ya~"

'T-that v-voice… H-hikari?'

"H-hai…?"

*knuckles creaking*

The poor man was frozen on the spot, thanks to the terrifying sight that was Hikari: standing hair, sickly sweet smile, piercing glare and above all those details, the shadow of a huge yellow fox behind her.

"Peeping?"

"H-huhh…"

"Did you like the view?"

"I-I didn't know…"

"**OODAMA RASENGAN!"**

She slams an oversized chakra ball in his guts, sending him flying in a random direction.

"SORRRRRRYYYYYYYY!"

But unfortunately the random direction was the Hyuuga compound, to be more specific, the room of the matriarch, Haruka. The Toad Sage fell from the sky, crashing through the roof and roughly landing on her wardrobe, just when the mentioned woman entered, just to see him waking up and taking one of her underwear from his head. The scene made something inside her snap.

"BYAKUGAN!"

"**HAKKE KŪSHŌ!"**

For the second time, the mighty sage is sent flying by a scorned woman, to the ANBU headquarters.

'Why Kami?'

Another rough landing, this time in the female dressing room for the ANBU.

"It's him."

"The one that writes those books."

"The pervert."

"Let's get him!"

"L-ladies, I-I can explain…"

"Peepers must die."

"Damn, must start to run!"

"Do not let him flee!"

Now the man is being chased by a mob of angry women, all them casting jutsu or throwing weapons at their prey. The chase led them to the Academy grounds. At the same time, Hikari also arrived there.

* * *

Academy grounds

The knocked out men were waking up, just to witness a mob coming in their direction and a single woman and boy in the crash route.

"Naruto?"

"Hai!"

"We have to block them, so… can you help me?"

"Yosh! Is the earth jutsu right?"

"Get ready!"

"**Doton,****Doryūheki!"**

With this, the two shinobi raised a wall of earth around the mob, trapping them effectively. Bloody screams were heard for a few minutes, accompanied by jutsu castings and promises of hell. After a few minutes, the screams died down, replaced by silence.

"I think that we can lower the wall now Naruto."

"Okay mom."

When the rocky wall lowered, it showed a bloody lump and several pissed off kunoichi, that joined the other ninja while stepping over the poor man.

"… oh, well… the time was cut short because of this little 'incident', so the matches will be composed of three students, the ones that I call must step forward."-said Iruka.

"H-hikari-san, N-naruto-k-kun, are you alright?"

"Yep!"

"But who is that guy?"

"My teacher, Kiba."

"He seems to be dead…" said Kiba, while poking the sage with a stick.

"He is going to be fine, just give him time."

"Okaaaay… whatever you say sensei."

"Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino."

"Your time Hina-chan."

"H-hai."

The three girls entered in the arena, all them having different thoughts about the match.

'CHAA! IF WE WIN WE ARE GOING TO WIN SASUKE'S HEART!'

'I know that Sakura is weak, but Hinata can be stronger than me…'

'I-I must do my best!'

"Ready? Hajime!"

While the pink and blond haired girls entered in battle stance after the signal, Hinata just glanced at Hikari as if she was asking for permission, which made the woman nod. The girl's eyes got a confident shine, then the petite girl shed out her bulky jacket, throwing at some random boy, that tried to grab the jacket, just to fall facedown to the ground.

*collective sweatdrop*

The Hokage slapped his face, thinking:

'You are truly a demon Hikari…'

Hinata just dropped to the fox stance, building speed until her opponents could just see a blur and dust lifting at her steps. While the Jounin could see her, she was just too fast for mere academy students. A few seconds later, the two girls fell to the ground, knocked out.

'OH MY GOD! What did you do Hikari?'

"Erm… the winner is Hyuuga Hinata!"

"Very good Hina-chan!"

"T-thank you sensei."

"Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba."

'Troublesome.'

'I don't want to hurt them by accident…'

'Let's show them!'

"Get ready… Hajime!"

All the boys got in fighting stance, but Kiba made a sequence of signs, making his dog jump to the ground, activating the jutsu:

"**Jūjin Bunshin"**

It made a cloud of smoke appear around the dog, turning him in a feral copy of his human partner, both gave each other a quick glance and avoided the shadow bind from Shikamaru and Chouji's fist.

"Good, but you have to be faster than this!"

"Tch, troublesome speed…"

"Try again Shikamaru!"

While the two friends tried to pin down Kiba and Akamaru, they just dodged for at least five minutes, until Kiba grew bored and decided to finish the fight in one move.

"Akamaru, let's finish this!"

*bark!*

"**Tsūga!"**

Boy and dog turned in two identical whirlwinds, each one lunging at the nearest target, but moments before the attack landed, both cancelled it, because the match was already won thanks to a small detail. The Nara and Akimichi were so focused in self preservation that they didn't notice that Kiba's aim was making them retreat until they stepped out of the ring.

'How ironic…'-"Inuzuka Kiba is the winner."

"Take that!"

"Last match! Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Aburame Shino."

'Kaa-san told me that Uchiha needs lessons to have shame in the face… nice!'

'The dobe and the bug freak… hn, I am way stronger.'

'…'

'The mood here… oh well…'-"Hajime!"-thought and said Iruka.

Shino noticed that this match would be a heated one, so he decided to forfeit, just leaving the two rivals facing each other.

"Hn, do you think that you, a weakling can defeat an Uchiha elite?"

"I don't think, I am sure!"

"I am going to make you regret saying these words Uzumaki!"

"Bring it on teme!"

They lunged at each other, with full intention of causing harm, and almost everybody cheered for Sasuke, save for five people. Sasuke punched wildly, fueled by anger, while Naruto kept alert thanks to his intense training for the last two years, searching for weak spots in his defense. When Sasuke tried to land a hit with his combo of punches and kicks. Just to taunt him, Naruto let all the hits land, but he kept standing and smirked.

"How you are still standing dobe?"

"If you have a hard training, weak blows are a piece of cake."

'Jackass son.'

"Just finish this already Naruto!"

"But kaa-san…"

"No buts."

"Okay."

"Face me seriously dope!"

"What about… no."-said Naruto before kicking him in the chin to the air and slamming his foot at his side, launching the raven haired boy outside the ring.

*whistle*

"That was a little overboard son."

"But not near you."

'The boy is strong, but he isn't even a Genin, so killing him will be easy. Good thing that I already rigged his test sheets.'

"Well, now that the matches have finished, we are going to take a few minutes to evaluate the grades."

"You heard him Naruto, and remember what I wrote in that note."

"O-okay…"

"Good. Let me take this trash to somewhere else."

With this Hikari shunshined away holding the old man.

Classroom

"Okay, now I will announce the ones that will receive the headband."

* * *

DarknessWolf2: Little cliffhanger right?

Kurama: No screen time author?

DarknessWolf2: Later, or soon... don't know.


	10. Chapter 9 - Revelations and betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"common talk"

'demon talk/thinking'

* * *

Completely random place

A man, around his thirties, was pacing in a snowy forest, seeming to be lost.

"Where I am? This isn't like in the map..."

'You're lost dork.'

"Shut up and help me Inari..."

'No.'

"So we won't meet your wife or mate, whatever."

'... look at your left, like... now.'

"What is at my lef- HOLY GOD!"

There was a young girl with ragged clothes and bruises all over her tiny body, clinging to a bundle of fur.

'Yup, now help the girl and that thingy.'

The man couldn't bring himself to ignore the scene, so he helped her, tending her injuries and found that the little thing was a small puppy. The night had fallen, he raised a small camp to look after the little girl. The moon was high and the man dozed off.

"DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!"

"What the-"

"Wh-who a-are you?"

"Calm down, I won't hurt you, relax."

"Okay... sir?"

"Arashi, and I am quite young yet."

"Oh, sorry."

"Nah, I'm fine. Are you still hurting?"

"N-no…"

"Good! Now tell me, why you were beaten?"

"T-they c-called me d-demon…"

"Why?"

"J-just because I made ice…"

'Hyoton, hm?'

"Look here girl. That alone doesn't make you a demon, just different. And your family?"

"I-I am an orphan…"

'Crud, sore spot!'

'Smooth man, real smooth.'

'Shush! I didn't know!'

"So… do you want to come with me?"

"I can?"

"Yes, a little company won't hurt. But your name first."

"H-haku…"

"It's cute, I could even adopt you, but only if you accept."

"Yes!"

With this said, the girl pounced on him, making him fall and hit his head HARD.

"Oh! Forgive me please!"

"No problem at all."

He brushed her concern away, but to tell the truth, there was a twig embedded in his head, and blood trickling down by his face.

*chomp*

"Ouch! This thing bit me!"

The pup was biting his butt, hanging by his teeth.

"Nyu, stop!"

*whimper*

"Well… we should go, I must visit someone."

"Hai!"

* * *

Recap: - Classroom

"Okay, now I will announce the ones that will receive the headband."-End of recap.

"To sum everything up, all you but Naruto passed."

"I'm going to be murdered!"

"Yep, I agree."

"Not helping Kiba."

"Well, I and Hinata have to pick our headband, so, wait for us outside 'kay?"

Academy grounds

"Damn, what I should do? Mother is going to kill me when she finds out!"

Seeing this, the instructor saw his chance.

"Yo Naruto! I know about another way to turn Genin."

"Please tell me Mizuki sensei!"

'Hook, line and sinker!'-"It's a mission of search and retrieval."

"What do I have to get?"

"The Forbidden Scroll. Take it to the forest right outside the village."

"Understood!"

Hyuuga compound

The three friends were sitting in front of Hikari, while Hinata and Kiba were with their headbands, Naruto was crestfallen.

"So just you two passed? Damn, I wanted my own Genin team…"

'I thought that she would kill Naruto after this!'

"Well, there is always the next year, right?"

'Red flag, she is cheerful!'-Kurama howled in Naruto's mind.

"Sooo, I assume that you are tired, so go to bed and rest, okay?"

"Hai sensei!"

That night

"Kaa-san is sleeping, I should go now."

This said, he jumped to the rooftops, making his way to the Hokage tower, never noticing a pair of eyes looking at him.

"So he went there, he is dumber than I thought."

Konoha outskirts

"I got it, I can pass now, and jii-san was easy to beat!"

After breaking in the Hokage study, he just used the perverted jutsu, which sent the Hokage to oblivion, and picked the scroll.

"Naruto! What are you doing?"

"Iruka sensei! Look, I got the scroll, it means that I passed in the test, right?"

"What are you talking about? There isn't any test like this!"

"But Mizuki sensei told me…"

"Look here Naruto, he just used you, so give me the scroll."

Three kunai and shuriken flew from the trees, stabbing Iruka at his arms and legs, rendering him immobile.

"No Iruka, he is going to give the scroll to me!"

"Mizuki, you bastard!"

"Enough blabbering, let me finish this."

He threw the large shuriken that was strapped in his back at Iruka and Naruto, with the intent to kill, but it stopped in mid-air.

"What!"

"I always knew that you were a bastard Mizuki, but to assault my son… I fear that I can't let you live…"

"This voice! Show yourself Hikari!"

The air in front of the shuriken shimmered, revealing a furious Hikari.

"Why you are helping the freak? I mean, that senile old man just pushed the demon boy to the first person that appeared, and this person just happened to be you. I bet that this monster tried to corrupt you, and succeeded by what I see."

These remarks angered her further, making her increase the force on her grip, shattering the steel surface as if it was glass.

"Repeat."

"Huh?"

"Are you deaf? I said repeat what you said bastard."

The anger was building up fast, leaking such killing intent that made the air feel cold, even if it was a warm night. The fox chakra enveloped her, forming ethereal ears ant three tails, and her eyes and hair changed as well. But one more feature came to surface, she got whisker marks on her cheeks, being silver in color.

"D-demon, you was completely twisted by the Kyuubi!"

This was the last straw. She pumped chakra to her legs and grew sharp claws.

"Wrong, the demon here is you, so… pay the price."

She darted to Mizuki's position, pining him to a tree and knocking the air out of his lungs, she proceeded by dealing several crippling blows to his body, rendering him unconscious. She stepped over his bruised chest, putting weight over him. She pushed some chakra in his system, waking him up.

"I know about every dirty deed in your life, since your pact with the snake man, to you rigging my son's test sheet."

"No way! I would always check the area around me!"

"Fool! You can't trick me! And you were marked with a special seal, but it doesn't matter now."

Now she just slapped a seal over the downed man's mouth.

"Now, we should tend to your injuries Iruka-san."

"Wait… Naruto are you alright? Trust me, you aren't the demon fox…"

The boy's face was shaded and he was trembling.

"N-naruto…"

'Hoo boy, taking this a little too far…'

"I know Iruka sensei! Haha!"

*blank stare*

"Pfff! You should have seen your face man, it was epic!"

The feral features receded, leaving a woman rolling in the ground with laughter, joined by her son.

*sweatdrop*

"Guys? I'm still hurt…"

"O-okay… psh… hehee…"

Hokage tower

"Hikari, I hope that you can explain this report. And what's with these marks on your cheeks?"

"What do you mean?"

"You used Kyuubi chakra and have whiskers similar to your son."

"Whiskers? Let me see… never mind. And about the chakra, the truth is that I and my son are the same."

*clank*

The pipe fell from the old man's mouth and he was bug eyed.

"Can we go now?"

"Y-yes…"

"Wait Naruto, let me give you this headband."-said Iruka before taking his own headband and giving it to Naruto, that tied it around his forehead.

After the red-head and the boy got out of the study, the Hokage barged his head at the table.

'She is going to be my death…'

Next day – Hyuuga compound

"I'm going kaa-san!"

"Take care Naruto."

"N-naruto-kun, let's go."

Academy

Kiba was brooding a little, because his friend didn't pass, but he cheered up after seeing him enter by the door.

"Yo Naruto!"

"Hey Kiba!"

Then a pink haired banshee decided to barge in.

"What are you doing here dead-last? Only the ones that passed can be here!"

"I passed, look!"

"You must have tricked someone or you cried to your mommy!"

"Shut up Sakura!"

Iruka came in and said:

"Calm down you two, and Sakura, he passed and I am witness."

"But he is a failure!"

"He managed to make a traitor show his true colors, something worthy of a true ninja."

"Hn, the dobe? I don't think so."

"Silence Sasuke, sit down class. I will tell you about team assignments."

'Let us be in the same team, let us be in the same team.'-this was the collective thought of three Genin.

After passing by some of the teams, Iruka said:

"Team seven is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto, with Hatake Kakashi."

"Nooooooo!"

"Calm down Naruto and let me con- Ouch!"

"This list is wrong Iruka-kun."

"Hikari, you know that I am hurt there and you still poke me?"

A loud poof is heard and some smoke appears behind Iruka, revealing the red-head.

"Yup! But I sense an onlooker."

She opens the window and jumps to the outside, some screams are heard followed by silence, she returns with a purple haired woman tied at her back.

"Just give me the damn list."

"Here."

"Let me see, until Team Seven it's all the same. The changes are: in the place of Naruto enters Aburame Shino, Team Eight is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji with Mitarashi Anko."

"That would be me, and I would have an entrance if wasn't by foxy girl."

"Ahem, Team Nine is still active and Tem Ten is Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto with her, good luck and don't die."-points to Hikari.

"Can you tell me what's so great about her?"

"Sasuke, she simply defeated a small army from Kumo, botched several assassination attempts at the Hokage and dealt with a berserk Ichibi when she was at Suna."

"If she is such a high level Jounin then she should teach me, an elite! Not these failures!"

*shh* *zak*

A shuriken is found at milimeters from the Uchiha head.

"Shut up brat, even if you were in my team, I would just ditch you."

The woman approaches the door.

"By the way, I heard your insults directed to my son Haruno, and you can be sure that now I hate your clan more than ever. Come you three."

"Hai, Hikari sensei!"

Training ground Ten

"Sensei, there is a thing that I want to ask."

"What Kiba?"

"Why do you have whiskers now?"

*freeze*

"Well… kaa-san and I have something to tell you guys…"

"Sheesh… I'm going to be blunt. I and Naruto have demon foxes sealed in our guts."

"That was a bit too blunt…"

"N-no surprise…"

"Hinata?"

"W-well… N-naruto-kun has his whiskers and sensei has her hair like f-fox ears…"

*sweatdrop*

"Haha… your mother guessed the same."

Kiba tilted his head a little to the left, staring at the duo.

"Now that I think about it, it's painfully obvious…"

"Just shut your trap Kiba."

"Mean sensei."

"Is that so? Then I think that I won't take you in the trip."

"What is this trip?"

"Not telling."

The boy kneels.

"Please?"

"Still no."

He bowed down.

"Pretty please miss?"

"Mmmmn…"

His head touches the ground.

"I will accept a harsh training."

"Let me see… okay… it's a training trip."

He jumped in one second, screaming:

"Hell yeaah!"

*punch*

"Pipe down Kiba."-after hitting his head.

"Ow…"

"We depart in two days, at sun break, but I will give you a little mission to complete... fufu…"

'Such a bad feeling…'-collective thoughts.

Sinister forest

"… ano… I think that we took the wrong path…"

"Shush Haku, I am with the map not you."

*whimpers*

"Nyu said that you have zero sense of direction… and we are going in circles…"

'Hooo, whipped by a puppy!'

'Dang Inari…'

*creak* *grr…*

"…"

"…"

A huge tiger was right behind the duo.

"RUN!"

* * *

Third year in Konoha

Haaa~, such a hot summer~. Just sitting in the yard eating a cooled watermelon… and being stared by my niece… wait a damn second… Why is my niece staring at me? Holy god… I remember that look. Haruka-chan looked like that in the last winter.

_Flashback_

_I was in the living room, in the warmth of hot chocolate and blankets, and Haru-chan is staring at me… wait… that look, she is even twitching._

"_What's the matter Haru?"_

"_SO DAMN CUTE!"_

"_What the-"_

_She jumped and fell over me, pinning me to the ground and messing with my hair._

"_YOU LOOK LIKE A PUPPY!"_

_Oh yeah… forgot that my hair looks like animal ears._

_End flashback_

Now it's time for me to deal with her daughter. I move a little to the left, she follows me. I make a step to the right, she does it as well. Wait, she activated the bloodline? Dang, it's more serious than I thought! I retreated, but I tripped in a rock, giving her a chance. She pounced quite high for a three years old, landing over my head.

Aaaawww, defeated again!


End file.
